


假如系列：假如盾冬真的像老年人一样生活（伪全员日常，甜，短，一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: 旧文补档………………cp：主盾冬锤基（生子注意），基巴闺蜜组，寡鹰寡，幻红，奇异玫瑰提及日常向，伪全员？ooc恶搞粗口频繁注意，没啥逻辑的片段。充满私设与私心的产物，就图个自己乐。本来就是个搞笑段子的😂结果越填越长。严重跑题。今天两个老头子放过Sam，伤害Tony2333
Kudos: 5





	假如系列：假如盾冬真的像老年人一样生活（伪全员日常，甜，短，一发完）

cp：主盾冬  
锤基（生子注意），基巴闺蜜组，  
寡鹰寡，幻红，奇异玫瑰提及

日常向，伪全员？  
ooc恶搞粗口频繁注意，没啥逻辑的片段。  
充满私设与私心的产物，就图个自己乐。  
本来就是个搞笑段子的😂结果越填越长。  
严重跑题。  
今天两个老头子放过Sam，伤害Tony2333

01  
旺达走进客厅。看见史蒂夫在沙发上睡着了。只有电视开着 。  
旺达看见轻轻走过来关掉电视。  
“嘿，旺达。干嘛关我电视！”史蒂夫瞬间睁开眼抱怨到。  
“Cap你睡着了。”  
“我没有！我听着呢！”

旺达：………………

02  
作战开始前，托尼给大家分发新的设备。

史蒂夫皱眉摆弄着手中的小玩意，小声的嘟嘟囔囔。“我可不会用那玩意。 ”

巴基也把玩了就一下抛回给托尼，“你和你霍华德一样喜欢鼓捣这些我和史蒂夫都搞不懂的东西。你们年轻人的东西我可不会用 。你们玩吧。”然后挑了两把蝎式背在背上，拎起一把M4A1加挂M203A1榴弹发射器。  
“巴基快点。我们到目标点了。”  
然后巴基就挥挥手和只带着盾牌的美国队长打开飞机舱门毫不犹豫的跳了下去。

该死的他俩又不带降落伞！！！  
谁能管管这两个老年人！对我们这群年轻人心脏不好！！！

03  
史蒂夫和巴基坐在沙发上看新闻，美国队长不满的皱眉：“哎……现在的年轻人一点苦都吃不了，想当年我和巴基……”

然后看见托尼下午才头发乱糟糟的起床来大厅倒咖啡。史蒂夫批评托尼。  
“你们年轻人，晚上不睡，早上不起。白白浪费晚上的电。”

托尼：“？？？你俩晚上也没睡好吗！！！不是你们俩我能睡不着半夜爬起来研究超隔音耳塞吗？！！！不是谁都能像你们两个超级士兵一样操来操去一晚上第二天还能起来晨跑的！还有！我是亿万富翁好吗！这点电费我付的起！”

史蒂夫：“现在的年轻人一点都不知道节约资源。是吧，巴基。”  
巴基：“就是。”

“我们那时候为了省水，我和巴基澡都是一起洗的。”  
“就是。嗯？等等！这个不能说史蒂夫！！！”  
“这有什么不能说的，巴基。我们的确是一起洗澡的啊……”  
“对孩子的成长不好。”  
“教他们节约资源有什么……”  
“求你闭嘴吧……punk……”

托尼：我他妈40多了！！！我也不想听！！！求你们俩个闭嘴！！！史蒂夫·罗杰斯我看你就是故意炫耀的！！

史蒂夫：“现在的年轻人，长辈说两句就不爱听了。我们当年……”  
巴基：“就是。”

04  
旺达和娜塔莎准备出去逛街。

史蒂夫：“Nat！多穿点！穿成那样不嫌冷！今天外面风大！不冷？等你老了腿疼就知道后悔了。把秋裤穿上！晚上早点回来，你们两个那么晚在外面……呃……对别人不安全！”

巴基：“旺达！你那裙子是怎么回事！太短了换一条！不行，那条牛仔裤也不行。好好的裤子为什么全是洞。流浪汉一样。比我逃亡时候穿的还破。拿过来我给你补补。放心，手艺可好呢。小时候史蒂夫打架衣服破了不敢告诉他妈妈都是我偷偷给他补的。”

旺达和娜塔莎深夜蹑手蹑脚的偷溜回来，长舒一口气，幸好史蒂夫他们已经睡了。只有大厅沙发旁留了一盏暖暖的落地灯。  
旺达看着自己的牛仔裤整整齐齐的叠好摆在沙发上，上面的破洞被巴基补成了一个星盾的模样，噗嗤一声笑了。珍惜的摸摸收进柜子深处。

虽然很感动，但是我是打死也不会穿出去的。

第二天  
史蒂夫&巴基：“你们俩昨天晚上几点才回来的！”  
旺达和娜塔莎对视一眼，偷偷吐舌。

“完了。”

05  
索尔带洛基来复联串门。

“哟！吾友！史蒂夫！好久不见！巴恩斯在吗？洛基他吵着要见他的小宠……小伙伴。不，你听错了，我没有说宠物。哈哈哈哈哈哈史蒂夫你真是年纪大了，耳朵都幻听了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”索尔僵硬的挠头干笑。

史蒂夫不情愿的叫巴基出来，巴基噔噔噔噔的从房间跑出来，洛基也从索尔背后钻出来。

“洛基！”  
“小胖子快给我过来。有事跟你说。”  
两只小黑猫一见面就鬼鬼祟祟的凑到一起不知道溜在哪儿去了。扔下两个金毛在大厅干瞪眼。

“索尔！你又不是不知道他俩一黏就是一下午。你说咱俩现在干嘛吧。别跟我说下棋，你老悔棋！我才不跟你下。”

另一边，洛基跟巴基窝在卧室里抱怨自己最近不停掉头发。  
“没事，年纪大了都这样。”巴基拍拍肩安慰洛基。洛基瞬间炸毛。

“？？？！！！小胖子你说什么？？？我才一千多岁！！！我还年轻的很！”  
“行行行，好好好，你还是个宝宝行不行？”  
“你才是宝宝！100岁算个屁！你放阿斯加德就是还穿开裆裤的年纪。”

“可是我跟你不一样啊，按人类的年龄算我已经是老爷爷中的老爷爷了。”巴基一边温柔的说一边顺手拿起旁边的梳子给洛基打理他齐肩的黑发。“洛基你别烫了。你还是直发好看。越烫越秃。”

洛基突然沉默了。半晌之后转头盯着巴基认真的说。“小胖子，你会死吗？”  
“洛基你是不是被你哥传染了。傻了？人肯定会死啊。头转回去，梳不到了。”

“滚，你就回答我你还有多久时间。”  
“我哪儿知道，不过有血清的作用。应该还死不了。能过一天是一天吧。”

“巴基，跟我回阿斯加德吧。”  
“靠，洛基你不要突然这么严肃，搞的我毛毛的”

“少废话，你就说你跟不跟我走。你知道我是个法师吧，在阿斯加德的话我总会有办法让你……”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，你还知道你是个法师啊！”巴基没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来打断洛基的自言自语。“不行啊，你知道史蒂夫那家伙，直到最后的一刻也要保护这个操蛋的地球的。我得陪着他。”

“你们这群蝼蚁的生命太短暂了。对于我们来说不过是眨眼一瞬。”  
“怎么还不开心了洛基？别哭傻子，等我死后我就把我头发全捐你哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“我他妈挠死你，我才不要你的头发。”

“小胖子，你死后不要跟着我姐走，就那个长的跟我很像，穿的绿油油黑漆漆的也长着角的女人。你等我去接你去英灵殿。不过就算你个傻子认错人了，我也会去把你抢回来的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈你也知道你一天穿的绿油油黑漆漆还带个角啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。咳咳，笑死我了。我错了我错了！别掐我了！洛基！我警告你！你的头发还在我手上！小心我给你扯秃！说正经的，正经的。那史蒂夫呢？”  
“哼，看在你的面子上勉强同意把他也带上。”

“好，我等你来接我。”巴基笑咪咪的给洛基梳好最后一缕头发，轻轻在头顶印上一个吻。

“呸呸呸，洛基你该洗头了。”  
“我他妈后悔了我现在就要把你扔给芬里尔当磨牙棒！！！”

巴基和洛基聊完出来，看见史蒂芬和索尔专心的对着一盘棋大呼小叫，并没有发现他俩出来了。

“哈！这局棋我赢了索尔！你答应我的要带巴基一起去英灵殿！不许反悔！”

“哈哈哈哈放心吧吾友，阿斯加德人从不背弃承诺。啊！洛基！你们聊完了吗？弟弟你换发型了？好看！”索尔看见洛基和巴基出来，猛的一起身撞翻了棋盘就冲过去。黑黑白白的棋子叮呤咣啷落了一地。

“索尔！”史蒂夫气的大叫。

“哼，走了索尔。小胖子，你记住我很忙的，不要让我那么早去接你！”洛基扯住差点冲过头的索尔的红披风，别别扭扭的说完。一个响指就随着蓝色的闪电从大厦中消失。

“蠢锤子。我给那群小混蛋们赚到保姆了。”  
“洛基，好歹也是咱们的孩子还是阿斯加德的继承人，就不要叫小混蛋了吧。耶梦加得听见又要闹了。嘿嘿嘿不过我也是！洛基你看我棒不棒！快表扬我！”  
“傻子，奖励你下次再惹我生气的时候我可以少捅你两刀。”  
“嘤……………”

大厦里。  
“索尔他又不收拾就跑！”史蒂夫气呼呼的跟巴基告状。

巴基一边认命的跟史蒂夫收拾棋盘一边闲聊。  
“你和洛基聊什么了，去什么地方啊？”  
“没什么。秘密。”  
“巴基，你不说我到时候怎么去接你。”  
“傻子，我们会在那儿见的。你和索尔聊什么了？”  
“没什么。秘密。”  
“混蛋。”  
“你也是。亲爱的。”

我曾经害怕死亡，害怕与你再次分离。  
但我现在不怕了。因为我知道我们终会在金色的瓦尔哈拉重逢。

06  
又结束一场战斗，托尼照常在大厦里举办庆功会。

大家正表情僵硬的看着史蒂夫往威士忌里面扔枸杞，正觉得这世界上不可能再有比这更诡异的事情了。这时候巴基端着一个大茶杯，吸溜吸溜的喝着热茶进来了。

史蒂夫还来不及把酒杯藏起来就被巴基眼尖的看见了。

“史蒂夫！说了多少次不要喝冰的不要喝冰的，又不是20岁的小伙子了。被冻了70年还没被冻够？冻坏胃就有你好看的了！到时候别来找我给你揉肚子！什么？放了枸杞？放了枸杞酒就不是酒啦？血压要不要了！你迟早气死我。”

巴基看着周围一群人一副见了鬼一样的眼神。

“怎么了，我们都90多岁的老年人了。还不让人养养生了？”

“史蒂夫，给我滚过来喝热水。”

众人心里疯狂吐槽。

这位90岁的老年人，请你注意。你今天下午刚刚差点一个人就抢掉我们所有人的人头，我们去了就跟打酱油一样，还要冒着瞎掉的风险看两个老冰棍表面吵架实际打情骂俏。你差点一个人端掉就一整个九头蛇基地，一手扭断一个九头蛇的脖子，不听队长指挥往前冲的时候怎么不想想自己90多岁了。

真·朋克养生。

07  
旺达和幻视一起来看退休后回布鲁克林定居的史蒂夫和巴基。

“过来就过来，带什么东西。不嫌麻烦，我们啥也不缺。神盾发的退休金挺多的，够用。你们宝宝马上就要出生了，留着给孩子上大学多好。寇森前两天还说又要给你史蒂夫叔叔涨工资。”巴基一边把旺达拎过来的东西仔细放好一边絮絮叨叨。

“等孩子出生后以后你们出任务就把宝宝带过来，我帮你们带孩子。我家一堆弟弟妹妹呢，都是我一手拉扯大的。更别提还有一个史蒂夫要我操心。”  
“巴基！”史蒂夫脸涨的通红。  
“怎么？不是？小时候你生病不都是我照顾你？”  
“我……”史蒂夫张了张嘴也不知道怎么反驳，就由着巴基数落他以前的糗事。

旺达一边帮巴基把东西放进去一边憋笑。幻视看着面前的画面，窗外正缓缓下着今年的第一场雪。窗户被室内的热气晕起了一层薄雾，街上灯光印上来模糊成一个个暖黄色的光晕。巴基和旺达一边收拾东西一边说笑，史蒂夫在厨房忙活着，食物的香气和热气飘过来，熏的人暖乎乎的像醉了一样。

队长嘴上时不时反驳一两句埋怨到叫巴基不要再破坏美国队长在孩子们心中的形象，望向巴恩斯的眼中却满是要溢出来的深情与温柔。他感到心中那些无数书籍词典中对幸福的定义好像都不能定义这一刻，一切华丽的描述都那么苍白无力。

他感到这一刻这就是幸福本身。

走的时候史蒂夫拉住旺达：“旺达，拿一袋橘子走。我和巴基在乡下种的，没污染。还有巴基烤的饼干，旺达快拿上 。哎呀，拿上拿上！ 我们还有呢！巴基烤了一堆呢。”

巴基帮旺达紧了紧红围巾，嘱咐到“外面下雪了，路上慢点开车，想过来就随时过来。幻视不在我们去接你。”

旺达和幻视在开车回家路上，小小的后备箱和后座被史蒂夫和巴基塞的满满当当的。给孩子的玩具，衣服，给托尼的丑丑的手织毛衣，给克林特的点心，巴基给娜塔莎的她想要好久的新枪支，给皮特的满满一大箱的零食，上一次一起去巴黎出任务时给朗的小女儿带的洋娃娃，给希尔的，给尼克的，给寇森的…………

旺达突然看见在给皮特的零食箱中，巴基把从山姆那里借去玩却总也不还，把猎鹰气的半死的红翼也偷偷塞了进去忍不住笑了。  
什么老头子，明明比我们还像小孩子。

车道上还好，落下的雪被车流的热气划过只是化了湿漉漉的一地。人行道两边已经薄薄积了一层雪，路人牵着的小狗忍不住拱拱雪堆贪玩的不想走，小孩子也总是忍不住想跳进去踩一踩，即使被家长斥责会弄湿鞋子也只是咯咯地笑。

旺达看着街灯暖黄色的灯光下雪花慢慢飘下来。摸摸肚子，里面有一个小小的新生命正在孕育着。旺达望着开车的幻视的侧脸，小小声的说“真好啊。我们要是老去以后也像队长他们一样幸福就好了。”

幻视微笑轻轻吻吻她的额头。  
“我们会的。所有人都会的。”

08  
史蒂夫和巴基搬出去后，大家虽然平时嫌他俩唠叨麻烦，但没个人在耳边念叨两句突然感觉好不习惯。于是又邀请他们两人回复联住两天。

其实真正目的是想蹭巴恩斯做的饭了。  
（此条划掉）

“咦？队长！巴恩斯叔叔你们回来啦！”皮特一进门闻到厨房传来熟悉的香气，把书包甩到沙发上就毛毛躁躁的冲进去。

“皮特放学回来啦！不早说，早说让你吧唧叔叔给你给你炖牛肉。”史蒂夫假装遗憾的揉揉皮特软软的小棕毛。“皮特又长高啦！胖了一点。”  
“我没胖！诶？今天没有炖牛肉吗？”

“别听他瞎说，去洗洗手，过来吃饭了。”巴基笑着的端着锅出来放在桌垫上。史蒂夫自然的从后面抱过去帮他把围裙解下来。巴基习惯侧头给了他一个感谢吻。

“噫…………少儿不宜，少儿不宜。我去叫斯塔克先生吃饭！”

餐桌上，托尼看着皮特这次的成绩单皱眉。  
“小鬼，这次考试怎么回事。你向我保证的任务和学校都不会落下的呢？我是不是还得去你学校一趟查查你的出勤率？”

史蒂夫看着皮特低着头戳着盘子里的牛肉不敢说话。忍不住开口了。

“不就是一次没考好，没事。托尼你干嘛凶孩子！没考好怎么了！我小时候那么多门不及格，不还是把复联拉扯大了？！我看皮特没考好就怪你！皮特还小出什么任务，好好学习才是正经事！”

托尼瞪大眼睛反驳：“怎么又是我！”

“诶呀，在餐桌上不要生气啊。弄得人饭都吃不好了。皮特快吃饭。托尼你也是，有什么事不能吃完饭说。我好不容易做好，都要凉了。吃饭！”巴基在一旁打圆场。“皮特把盘子拿过来，我再给你拿一点。多吃才能长个子。别像史蒂夫一样，不管小时候喂他多少好东西他吃了都能跟吃到黑洞里一样…………”

“巴基！这儿说皮特的事怎么就又扯上我了！”

皮特把脸埋在盘子里高高堆起的面包里努力憋笑。  
有靠山的感觉真好。

托尼·斯塔克看着偷笑的小鬼，惨烈的得到今日教训：孩子果然不能隔代养。

09  
托尼一回家就看见史蒂夫和巴基在打扫卫生。

“叫你们回来住就是让你们休息两天的，你们俩就不能歇歇！非要这动动，那儿动动。我托尼·斯塔克请不起保姆吗？让人知道我让美国队长和冬日战士给我打扫卫生，我不得被寇森和你俩的后援会骂死。”

“我们闲不住啊。史蒂夫那家伙都在冰块里睡了70年了。我也在冰柜里瘫了好久了。老胳膊老腿总得动动。不然生锈了。”

“对了托尼，昨天过来给你带了一箱子乡下养的土鸡蛋。放冰箱了。记得吃。”

托尼·斯塔克就看着价值连城的振金盾牌被美国队长用来放抹布，精密到的所有科学家梦寐以求的想要研究的振金机械臂在擦玻璃，简直痛心疾首。

暴殄天物啊！暴殄天物！

“等等，托尼我接个电话。喂？Nat，你们什么时候回来吃饭？啥？不回来吃饭啦？我都做了你最爱吃的红菜汤了。对，传统俄罗斯风味。做完任务后直接和克林特去看电影了？记得把身上的血腥味洗洗。别吓着别人。嗯。好。出任务注意安全。拜拜。”

巴基擦擦手把老人机放回围裙的前兜里。  
“你说啥来着托尼？我忘了。老了记性不好了。”

托尼无语：不，我什么也没说。  
请你随意的，打扫卫生。

11

托尼路过餐厅，准备去接咖啡。听见史蒂夫和巴基的谈话。  
“哎……李子又贵了。都涨到3美元一斤了。我一个月前买还是2美元。”  
“贵了也得吃，你喜欢啊。不用操心钱的事。买两个李子能有几个钱。”

第二天，托尼名下产业多了个李子园。

圣诞快乐吧！老混蛋们。哼～

12  
“巴基！我的眼镜呢！？”  
“滚，你自己放的找不见干嘛要问我。自己找。”  
“巴基！我找不到我的眼镜了。我明明放在床头的，是不是你收起来了。”  
“滚你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。带什么眼镜，你又不是看不清楚。你不就是喜欢看我一看见你带眼镜就把持不住扑过去的样子吗！我猜你就是故意勾引我。”  
“那你猜对了。”

13  
“史蒂夫，我爱你。”  
“什么？”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我爱你。”  
“什么。我听不清。”  
“punk，我爱你。”  
“胖什么？巴基你不胖。”  
“行了你别给我装耳背，滚去洗碗。”  
“哦。”

14  
圣诞节。  
“史蒂夫你放我们进去！我知道你在家！我们闻见冬兵做饭的味道了！是炖牛肉对不对！”复联众人在外面疯狂砸门。

史蒂夫抵着门，只觉得门外都是一群饥肠辘辘的丧尸。只要他一松手就能扑进门来把他们都啃成渣。

“队长！你再不开门，我拿掌心炮轰门了！ ”门外传来托尼装甲启动的声音。史蒂夫求助的看向巴基，巴基无奈的叹气。“开吧，我做了很多。”

“可是…………”史蒂夫委屈的咽下后半句。那本来都应该是我的。

巴基：“我觉得托尼真的会用掌心炮的，因为这已经是咱们家这个月第十四个门了。而这个月他妈的才过了二十多天。我受够天天安门的日子了。 ”

门外众人还在吵吵闹闹着。  
“斯特兰奇呢？给斯特兰奇打电话！让他画个煎饼给开门！”  
“斯特兰奇那家伙滚去伦敦追他的小玫瑰去了。嘴巴里神神道道的说什么这是前世今生的缘分，他发现了盲点，不，华点？鬼知道他说了什么。我就说他迟早得疯。”

“我们他妈还是不是个复仇者了怎么连个小公寓的门都翘不开真给自己丢脸。”

“我托尼斯塔克亲自设计的你能那么轻易打开我还要不要面子了。”  
“那现在你还不是得用掌心炮自己轰！”  
“我他妈那儿知道有一天，一锅炖牛肉就能断绝我们之间的友谊！没错，就是故意说给你听的！罗杰斯！”

巴基和史蒂夫在门内面面相觑哭笑不得。正准备打开听到洛基的声音从门外传来。

“哼，这群愚蠢的凡人。”不知道什么时候洛基站在人群后面，后面还跟着一个抱着牵着一群小王子小公主的索尔。感谢洛基终于想起自己是个法师，指尖一道绿光闪过。

咔嗒一声。门开了。

门一开，一大群复仇者们大喊着“占领厨房！！！！”就叽叽喳喳大笑着乌泱乌泱的涌进来，瞬间占领了小小的布鲁克林公寓。

小小的公寓不比复仇者大厦宽敞，瞬间被挤得满满当当，闹哄哄的抢食声，欢笑声充满了整个房子。托尼和娜塔莎为了是谁刚刚吃了最后一块牛肉吵的不可开交，山姆操纵着红翼引得朗的小女儿开心的一直笑，旺达抱着刚出生的宝宝指挥幻视从克林特那里抢走最后一勺土豆泥。洛基翘着二郎腿笑着看着索尔被他家的一群小鬼头弄的头昏脑涨。

“怎么样？小胖子。圣诞礼物送你个孩子怎么样？”洛基摇着红酒杯走过来，冲巴基和史蒂夫笑的暧昧。意味深长的看了看巴基的小腹。

“不了谢谢再见。老了老了养不动了，养了这么一群还不够吗！？”巴基疯狂退后，疯狂摆手，疯狂拒绝。礼貌三连。

“洛基，你聚会后有机会能和我谈一下刚刚那个话题吗？”一向正直的代言人美国队长脸有点微微的红，不好意思的咳嗽一声偷偷小声向邪神提议。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！我他妈没死！能听得见！”  
“巴基！巴基我错了我错了！不要揪我耳朵！嗷！我头发夹你铁胳膊缝里了！巴基！”

洛基正好笑的看着冬日战士一边脸红的像个夏日战士一边“家暴”美国队长，就听见另一边另一个傻金毛的哀嚎。

“洛基救我！你女儿要勒死我了！”索尔努力的挣扎从小不点们的身下爬出来，洛基翻了一个白眼把酒杯塞给巴基。准备过去拯救自己的傻大个。

洛基把小女儿从索尔脖子上抱下来，点了点她的鼻尖严肃的说。“耶梦加得，不许欺负你爸爸。只有我能欺负他懂了吗？”

金发碧眼的小公主笑笑也不说话，只是大大的往洛基脸上吧唧亲了一口。巴基看着以前如冰霜一样拒人千里之外的洛基绽开笑容像春天开放的第一朵蒲公英一样柔软。

史蒂夫揉着好不容易解开的鬓角搂着巴基无奈的扶额笑着望向这乱糟糟的一大家子。  
“真好啊，我们熬过来了。史蒂夫。”  
“是啊。”  
然后在众人的起哄中交换了一个绵长温情的吻。

“我爱你，punk。”  
“我更爱你，jerk。”

15

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯

他们走过最残酷的风雪，最漫长的冬夜。  
然后并肩迎来最灿烂的黎明。

他们终于回到布鲁克林的小房子里。他们终于回家了。

他们逐渐老去，他们像普通老人一样絮絮叨叨着，他们固执的用老旧却无比温暖的方式关心着他们眼中的孩子们。看着新一代的复仇者们渐渐长大，变得能独当一面，变得自信骄傲，从他们手里接过保护世界的重担。

他们就像最普通的恋人一样，偶尔吵吵闹闹却甜甜蜜蜜，牵着手白头到老。  
Till the end of line.

………………………………  
关爱空巢老人，别让等待成为遗憾（不是

……………………  
大家都能平平安安笑闹到老就好了。保佑保佑🙏🏻

……………  
关于瓦尔哈拉那段之后会写复联众人去世后被索尔和洛基接到英灵殿继续吵吵闹闹在阿斯加德过日子的故事的XD 

蹭饭梗也会写👌🏻

………  
一点絮絮叨：  
我想看复联三四，却又不敢看。电影落幕灯光亮起的一瞬间我会哭的。而事实上垂垂老去的会是我们。而荧幕上的他们将时光不朽。

我怕我会老的糊涂，认不出他们的照片来。  
我想当我老到走不动只能坐在摇摇椅上的时候，还能指着他们的大合影对那群小屁孩说。

“那是我年轻时候爱过的人，爱过的世界。”

“什么？你知道他们很好？呸！你们这群小屁孩才想象不到他们有多好！他们是我的珍宝。想当年……”

然后絮絮叨叨的像个情窦初开的少女一样跟他们讲他们的故事。

他们将会永远像钻石一样在我记忆中闪耀。  
till the end of time.


End file.
